Hari Ibu
by Shirakawa Aimi
Summary: Pada hari ini, Sakura harus menelan pil pahit mengenai keluarganya yang tak memberikan ucapan 'Selamat Hari Ibu' kepadanya. Tetapi, ternyata anaknya dan suaminya telah merencanakan kejutan untuknya. /Happy Mother's Day, Honey/ Honey? Kau membuatku merinding, Sasuke-kun/ Spesial Hari Ibu/ AU/RnR please?


**BLAM. **

Suara pintu tertutup -atau terbanting- membuat ayah-anak ini saling pandang. Sang anak menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sengit. Sedangkan sang ayah, hanya menatap bosan anaknya itu.

"Tuh, kan?! Ibu marah gara-gara Ayah, sih!" gadis kecil itu melipatkan tangannya di dada seraya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Oniks hitam milik kepala keluarga itu menatap datar pintu dengan warna cokelat tua yang sudah dibanting oleh istrinya. Dirinya begitu heran. Hanya karena masalah sepeleh, istrinya sudah marah seperti itu. Karena terlambat pulang kerja dan sedikit 'bertengkar' dengan gadis kecilnya, wanita itu sudah marah. Yeah, perlu ditekankan-_hanya. _

Sedangkan dibalik pintu yang tertutup itu, nampak wanita berambut merah muda sedang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Selain mencegah udara dingin yang menerobos dari ventilasi jendela, alih-alih menggunakannya sebagai 'media pembantu' terhadap acara _ngambek_ dirinya.

Kepalanya sedikit menyembul untuk melihat kalender yang berada di meja kecil. Walaupun dia tidak menandainya, tapi dia juga ingin keluarga kecilnya itu memberikan kejutan untuk hari esok.

Sekalipun dalam hidupnya, dia belum pernah merayakan hari 'itu'. Hari dimana dia dimanja oleh suami dan gadis kecilnya.

_22 Desember-Hari Ibu._

**.**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD hancur, etc**

**.**

**Genre: Full Family and maybe little bit romance **

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

Acara makan pagi itu kini terasa canggung. Tak satupun yang mengeluarkan suara, tidak seperti biasanya. Uchiha Sasuke mengira 'acara' _ngambek_ istrinya hanya semalaman saja. Namun, saat dia bangun pagi-pagi tadi dan memberi sapaan pagi untuk Sakura, dia dicueki. Istrinya itu hanya berlalu, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura, sebenarnya pagi tadi amarah untuk semalam itu sudah dia lupakan-bahkan dia juga melupakan perihal Hari Ibu. Tetapi, sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, membuatnya menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam. Rei -anak-yang-diajarinya-dan-menganggap-dia-ibunya, mengiriminya sebuah pesan 'Selamat hari ibu'. Memang dia senang mendapat pesan itu, tetapi, Sarada-anaknya sendiri, tidak mengucapkan apapun untuknya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura menelan sebuah pil pahit pagi-pagi.

Suara kursi berderit, membuat dua kepala bersurai kehitaman itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka melihat Sakura yang meletakkan piring kotornya ke bak cuci dan langsung pergi mengambil tas kerjanya untuk segera mengajar. Saat dia tinggal selangkah lagi, suara baritone Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Mau mengajar?"

Kepala Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia masih malas berbicara dengan suaminya itu. Tanpa mengucapkan pamit, Sakura segera membuka pintu dan menghilangkan dirinya di balik pintu itu.

"Ayah, kelihatannya Ibu masih marah," ujar Sarada. Dia meminum susu putihnya dan menyisakannya sedikit.

"Hn? Sepertinya bukan masalah yang kemarin. Karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berlarut-larut."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kita harus minta maaf, Yah."

Sarada bangkit dari kursi makan dan mengambil piring-piring kotor, lalu segera menyucinya. Saat selesai dengan kerjaan itu, tangannya pun merogoh ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya. Alisnya terangkat heran, melihat 'teman-temannya' yang mengoceh di dunia maya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Pria itu kini disibukkan dengan koran. Matanya bergerak-gerak dilembaran pertama koran tersebut. Saat dia ingin membaliknya, disudut kanan atas, dia sempat melihat 'tanggal dan hari' pada hari ini.

_Minggu, 22 Desember 20**_

"Tanggal 22, ya? Tak terasa natal sudah dekat," guman Sasuke. Dia tidak jadi membalik halaman ke berikutnya. Mata terfokus pada kata pertama dari kalimat tersebut. "... hm? Minggu?"

"Ayah!"

Kepala Sasuke terangkat. Putrinya menatap dengan raut wajah yang heran. Tangannya belum juga melepas _smartphone _hitamnya. "Hari Ibu itu hari ini 'kan?"

"Hari ... Ibu?"

Kepala Sarada mengangguk penuh antusias. Mata oniksnya berbinar menatap sang ayah. "Hum. Itulah yang dikatakan di media sosial, Yah. Semua temanku meng-_upload _foto perayaan untuk ibu mereka," ucap Sarada. Lalu dia kini kembali menampakkan raut herannya. "Kenapa kita tidak merayakannya untuk Ibu juga?"

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pantas saja _mood _Sakura hancur lebur hari ini-mengabaikan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia juga baru mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakura delapan tahun yang lalu.

_"Sasuke-kun ... aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu bayi kita cepat besar" _

_"Hn?"_

_"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat menantikan Sarada mengucapkan 'selamat Hari Ayah' kepadamu, dan 'selamat Hari Ibu' kepadaku. Sederhana, tapi itu lebih dari cukup."_

Dia juga baru menyadari, bahwa hari ini merupakan hari Minggu. Hari dimana Sakura bebas dari mengajar les Bahasa Inggris. Oh yeah, dan Sasuke cukup peka mengetahui kalau istrinya itu menghindarinya.

"Ceh."

~O~O~O~O~

Seenggok salju yang tak berdosa dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan amarah oleh wanita itu. Apapun yang ditemui oleh sepatu boots miliknya, selalu dia lemparkan kekesalan itu.

Merapatkan mantel juga memasang sarung tangan yang dia lupa kenakan, Sakura langsung berlari untuk mencari kehangatan. Walau belum tahu ingin kemana, dia mengikut saja pada kakinya yang melangkah. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan langsung masuk secara asal ke dalam sebuah kafe.

Setelah memesan _capuccino, _Sakura memerhatikan tamu-tamu yang ada disekitarnya. Ada yang sendiri-seperti dirinya, ada yang berdua saja, ada yang sekitar 8 orang-Sakura terlalu malas menghitungnya. Pandangannya pun berhenti, saat melihat meja yang diisi satu laki-laki dewasa, satu perempuan dewasa, dan dua orang anak kecil yang kelihatan kembar.

"Ini pesanannya," ujar seorang pelayan sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ah, terima kasih."

Setelah pelayan tadi kembali mengurus pekerjaannya, perhatian Sakura juga kembali ke arah mereka. Telinganya sedikit mendengar kata 'hari ibu' dari dua anak itu. Anak yang memakai baju berwarna merah, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. Anak yang satunya pun tak ingin kalah dari kembarannya. Dia juga ikut memberikan sebuah kado kepada ibunya. Sehingga membuat perempuan itu terkekeh pelan dan memeluk kedua anaknya.

Ah, keluarga yang manis.

Sakura tak tahan untuk sekedar mengulum senyum. Sedikit iri pada perempuan itu-memiliki keluarga yang perhatian. Tidak seperti dirinya. Bukannya dia tidak mensyukuri tentang keluarganya, tetapi dia juga ingin keluarga cueknya itu memberikan kejutan seperti itu.

Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan Sakura. Rasanya, agak malas untuk pulang sekarang. Dia ingin menikmati hari ini-hari ibu, walau tanpa keluarganya.

~O~O~O~O~

Sarada meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Kemana ayahnya yang katanya jenius itu? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak dapat memecahkan telur? Demi apapun, itu hal terkonyol dari ayahnya yang baru ini diketahui olehnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayah pergi saja membersihkan rumah!" Sarada mendorong punggung tegap ayahnya dengan paksa.

"Lalu kuenya?"

"Aku yang akan memasaknya. Aku sering menonton acara masak anak-anak," ujar Sarada. Dia menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya lalu kembali berbalik untuk menekuni bahan-bahan kue.

Bahu Sasuke terangkat. Dia mempercayai penuh kepada anak kecilnya yang jenius. Oniksnya berkeliling ke seluruh rumahnya. Semuanya tertata rapi, sehingga membuat Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di sofa.

Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya. Dua pesan ditujukan untuknya. Satu dari Naruto-yang katanya ingin reunian minggu depan, dan satu lagi dari kakaknya.

_From: Aniki _

_Hei otouto. Hari ini Hari Ibu. Tak ingin melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa?_

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menimbang-nimbang ingin membalas apa. Ingin mengatakan iya, tetapi dia punya acara tersendiri untuk keluarganya hari ini. Namun, dia juga ingin mengunjungi ibunya. Tahun lalu bahkan dia tidak sempat melakukan hal tersebut-mengunjungi makam ibunya bersama Itachi. Menghabiskan waktu disana dengan bercerita tentang keseharian mereka.

Ibunya memang sudah meninggal sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kini hanya Itachi-lah keluarganya-mengesampingkan Sakura dan anaknya-. Karena ayahnya juga sudah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil. Sepeninggal ibunya, membuat Sasuke benar-benar _down. _Butuh waktu yang lama untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan itu. Untung saja ada Sakura yang memberikan _support _kepadanya.

Berbicara soal Sakura, dia sangat merasa bersalah kepada istrinya itu. Mengapa dia bisa melupakan hari Ibu? Dasar bodoh, rutuknya.

_For: Aniki _

_Maaf, aniki. Hari ini, aku -juga Sarada- ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Sakura. Besok saja, oke? Selamat Hari Ibu, Aniki._

_P.s: berhubung sifat cerewetmu mirip ibu, jadi aku memberikanmu ucapan itu._

~O~O~O~O~

"KYAA~"

Suara jeritan menyadarkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia bangun dari sofa dan bergegas menuju sumber suara. Takut sesuatu menimpa gadis kecilnya. Begitu dia sudah berada di dapur, dia mengecek seluruh tubuh anak semata wayangnya.

Tangan, ada.

Kaki, ada.

Luka, tidak ada. Bahkan lecet pun tidak ada. Lalu mengapa gadis kecil itu berteriak? Tak tahan dengan rasa penasaran, Sasuke langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sarada yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, hanya terkikik geli. Dibalik sifat cuek ayahnya, beliau sangat menyayangi dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yah."

"Lalu?"

Sarada menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar kue buatannya itu terlihat. Kue tar yang berwarna merah muda-warna favorit istrinya, sudah seratus persen jadi. Walau Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi entah mengapa dia sedikit penasaran rasa dari kue buatan jari-jari kecil Sarada. Dia melihat mata yang diwariskan olehnya begitu berbinar-binar.

"Tada! Kue tar Sarada sudah jadi," ujar Sarada antusias. Sarada yang melihat ayahnya masih memasang wajah heran, kemudia menambahkan, "aku teriak karena aku sangat puas dengan hasilnya, Yah."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian menyuruh gadis kecilnya itu mandi sementara dia akan membereskan dapurnya yang berantakan itu. Lalu, memberi kue tersebut sedikit hiasan dan juga menuliskan sesuatu diatas kue tersebut dengan tangan kreatifnya-tangan seniman.

_Happy Mother's Day, Sakura._

Setelah hasilnya jadi, Sasuke pun ikut membersihkan diri. Dia dan Sarada berencana untuk berpakaian formal saat Sakura datang. Mereka hanya ingin makan malam secara formal.

Tak berselang Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi, Sarada muncul menggunakan _dress_ hadiah ulang tahunnya ke-10. _Dress_ berwarna biru muda membungkus tubuh kecilnya yang ramping. Rambutnya yang disematkan sebuah jepitan berbentuk kristalan salju, menambah kesan sempurna untuknya.

Juga, Sasuke kini telah muncul dalam balutan _tuxedo _hitamnya membuat ketampanannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Rambutnya memang tidak dia apa-apakan. Menurut Sasuke, letak ketampanannya berada di rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Jadi, dia ingin Sakura melihatnya malam ini dengan wajah yang sangat tampan_. _

Sarada berdecak kagum melihat ayahnya yang sangat tampan. Tangannya melempar dua jempol untuk pria itu. "Ayah benar-benar tampan. Ibu bisa mimisan nanti," guraunya.

"Hn? Kau juga tidak kalah dengan ayah, Sarada," Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Ibu akan benar-benar kaget melihat kita!"

~O~O~O~O~

Selepas turun dari bus, Sakura segera melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan rumah? Gara-gara bertemu dengan Tenten-temannya sewaktu kuliah dulu, dia sampai lupa waktu. Delapan tahun tidak bertemu, membuat keduanya memiliki banyak bahan obrolan.

Tenten ternyata sudah menikah enam tahun dengan seorang Hyuuga. Hal itu membuat Sakura cemberut setengah mati. Teman dekatnya menikah dan dia tidak menerima undangan? Siapa yang tidak jengkel? Alasan Tenten yang mengatakan bahwa tidak mengetahui alamat barunya, membuatnya sedikit menerima alasan tersebut.

Juga, Tenten tadi sempat bercerita kepada dirinya-mengenai kejutan kecil dari anaknya yang berumur empat tahun. Hal itu membuat Sakura dua kali bertambah jengkel.

Anak temannya yang berumur empat tahun memberikan kejutan untuk ibunya. Sedangkan anaknya yang berumur sebelas tahun, tak melakukan apapun. Jangankan kejutan, ucapan pun tidak.

Dengan muka cemberut, Sakura mengeluarkan kunci cadangan rumah. Dia memutar kunci tersebut hingga terdengat bunyi 'klik'. Wajah cemberut itu sirna kala ruang tamunya yang tidak disinari cahaya lampu sedikitpun. Dia melihat cahaya yang menerangi ruang makannya.

Apakah mereka berdua sedang makan malam tanpanya? Mengingat sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Terbersit rasa menyesal dalam diri Sakura. Agaknya dia sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengurus keadaan rumah? Lalu kenapa ... ah, sial. Anak dan suaminya saat ini makan apa? Mengingat anaknya yang alergi terhadap mie instan dan Sasuke yang tidak menyukai _junk food. _Demi apapun, dia merasa tidak becus jadi ibu dan istri pada hari ini.

Langkah Sakura semakin berat saat kakinya semakin mendekati ruang makan. Dia sangat takut melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sarada. Kalau mereka marah ... Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat maaf dari mereka. Persetan dengan Hari Ibu. Dia hanya ingin berharap agar dua orang tersayangnya itu tidak marah kepadanya-yang sudah keluyuran selama sebelas jam!

Baru saja Sakura sampai di ruang makan, matanya mendadak melebar. Badannya sedikit gemetar. Dia membiarkan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Kedua orang tersayangnya itu tetap terdiam di tempat. Keduanya sama-sama memegang sesuatu. Sarada yang melihat respon ibunya seperti itu-bahkan mereka belum berbicara, membuat senyum lebar diukirkannya.

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Bu," ujar gadis itu. Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah-mendekat ke ibunya yang masih _shock. _Tangannya menyodorkan kue buatannya. "Untuk Ibu."

Sakura menatap kue itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengambilnya lalu menyimpannya di atas meja makan. Tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh gadis kecilnya. Bahunya sangat bergetar. Ditemani oleh isakan kecil yang lolos keluar.

Sarada pun tak mau kalah. Dia juga ikut mengeluarkan air mata-tapi tidak sambil mengisak. Jemari kecilnya menepuk punggung ibunya. "Maafkan aku, Bu. Terlambat memberikan Ibu kejutan."

"T-Tidak, Nak. Ibu yang meminta maaf. Sudah keluar rumah sebelas jam lebih," tukas Sakura. Dia mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Sarada dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Sara." Lalu mengecup dahi gadis itu penuh sayang.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman membuat keduanya lantas berdiri dan menoleh. Pria itu tampak sangat puas melihat respon Sakura. Juga, di tangannya ada sebuket bunga.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menerjang Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Wajahnya dia benamkan di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya agar oniks-nya bisa bersitatap dengan emerald wanita-nya. Dia mengangkat sebuket bunga itu ke hadapan Sakura. Sembari berucap, Sasuke tersenyum. "_This is for you, honey._"

"_Honey? _Kau membuatku merinding, Sasuke-kun," kikik Sakura. Mengingat Sasuke yang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Biasanya, Sasuke hanya akan memanggilnya 'Sakura' atau paling tidak dengan sebutan 'Saku'.

"_I don't care, honey,_" ujar Sasuke. Dia memajukan wajahnya agar semakin dekat dengan perempuan yang digilainya. Namun, dia berhenti sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Hembusan nafas Sakura pun menggelitik wajahnya. "_By the way, Happy Mother's Day._" Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sakura. Hanya untuk mengecapnya sebentar.

Saat wajah Sasuke mengambil jarak, Sakura langsung meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria itu. Seringai kecil dia torehkan. "_I have a present for you._" Pun kemudian, Sakura lantas menghilangkan jarak antar keduanya. Dia pun mencium bibir Sasuke.

Merasakan bibir Sakura yang diam saja-hanya menempel pada bibirnya, membuat Sasuke mengambil tindakan. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya mulai melumat bibir tipis itu. Membiarkan Sakura yang kadang kala mencoba mendominasi. Tak tahan hanya seperti itu, Sasuke mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut istrinya.

Begitu lorong hangat itu terbuka, lidah Sasuke langsung disambut oleh lidah pemiliknya. Lidah Sasuke nampak begitu semangat untuk melilit lidah Sakura. Suara decap lidah mengisi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Bahkan di sudut bibir keduanya sudah terdapat saliva.

Hampir saja Sasuke semakin nafsu meneruskannya, kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara piring jatuh.

**Prangg. **

Sakura langsung mendorong bahu Sasuke dan segera mencari sumber bunyi tersebut. Dia mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tissu yang berada di meja makan-meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Di pintu menuju dapur, Sakura melihat piring kecil yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Sedangkan Sarada masih terdiam menatap keping-keping pecahan itu dengan wajah merona. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya-padahal sekarang musim dingin.

"Astaga, Sara. Kau tak terluka, 'kan?"

Sarada terkesiap mendengar suara panik ibunya. Dia mencoba membantu ibunya yang memunguti pecahan-pecahan yang besar. Lalu mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan yang lebih kecil. Menyadari bahwa dirinya belum juga berbicara, dia pun berkata, "a-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau serius, Nak?" nada khawatir Sakura masih belum juga hilang. Matanya yang biasa ceria itu, kini menampakkan kilat kecemasan.

Kepala Sarada mengangguk-mengingat dia tak kuat lagi untuk berbicara. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan telinganya bahkan memerah saat mendengar Sasuke berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjatuhkannya? Kau tersandung?"

Iris oniks-nya bergerak gelisah. Dia mencoba menatap ayah-ibunya, namun wajahnya kembali merona. Pipinya digaruk-pertanda gugup. "A-Ano ... a-ada yang menggigitku."

"Sudahlah. Kita makan malam dulu, bagaimana?" Sakura mengerling ke meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh makanan cepat saji-itulah menurutnya. Karena, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. _Well, _terkecuali telur rebus.

Saat Sakura menarik tangan kecilnya menuju meja makan, kepala Sarada masih tetap menunduk. Saat dia mencoba melihat keadaan, wajahnya sangat merona saat melihat Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura. Memang ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Tapi, tetap saja membuat Sarada malu-mengingat dia telah melihat _kissing scene _secara langsung. Karena itulah dia menjatuhkan piring-piring itu. Adegan itu membuatnya agak merinding.

Semalaman, dia dan ayahnya membuat ibunya marah hingga pagi hari. Setelah Uchiha kecil itu tahu tentang Hari Ibu, semangatnya meluap-luap untuk memberikan kejutan kepada ibunya tersayang. Begitu wanita itu telah pulang, hanya momen mengharukan yang terjadi. Tetapi, baru saja dia kembali dari dapur-untuk mengambil piring kue, dia malah melihat sesuatu yang diatas umur. Sungguh memalukan.

Hari Ibu yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Astaga! Setelah kemarin aku bilang ke salah satu readers, kalau aku pengen vakum nulis fic dulu, tapi kenapa malah aku bikin nih fic?! Ceh, entahlah. #bug. **

**Mungkin karena ini merupakan Hari Ibu, jadi ide gaje aku ngalir deh. Dan-tara! Jadilah fic diatas. Sumpah lho, aku agak kaku masukin kissing scene disana. Soalnya fic aku belum pernah ada kissing scene sampai sedetail itu. Jadi, maaf kalau rada aneh ya. XD **

**Ohya, buat yang nunggu Regret, sabar ajah. Udah jadi setengah kok. Tapi, updatenya mungkin tahun depan. :v **

**Sudahlah. Aku gak tahu pengen bilang apa. Kalau ada saran, kritik, dan komentar silahkan direview ya~**

**Btw, Selamat Hari Ibu, ya~ :)))**

**Regads,**

**Shirakawa Aimi **


End file.
